


I'm Sorry

by Abitfairytailforme



Series: Chances [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know why I wrote this, other than to say I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place season 15, after Lewis, before Noah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammar issues

_Olivia,_

_I know this sounds cliche, but if you’re reading this, I’m dead. I had been getting death threats on my latest case and wanted to make sure you got this, so I put this note in the hands of a trusted friend, telling her to send this to you if, well, if I die, so if you’re reading this…_

_I hope you’re okay, after Elliot. After me leaving. I hope it worked out for you. I hope you got a kid or two, I hope you found someone in your life. I wish I knew, but I hope you are okay, doing well for yourself._

_I don’t know if you’d care, but I was alright. It was a tough job, defending females in Africa, prosecuting rapists. I would put one away and then lose another 20 cases. Sometimes, I’d feel I wasn’t making a difference. Like usual, my life was my work. I never found someone else, never had kids. That’s okay to me, since it wasn’t you._

_I don’t know why I wrote this, other than to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I left you so many times. I’m sorry that I had to go into WPP, I’m sorry I left for Africa without consulting you, both times. I’m sorry. I’m most sorry that things didn’t work out between us because I didn’t have the courage to talk to you about them. That was my fault, my cowardice, and I’m sorry. That is why I often thought about you and hoped you got the life you always wanted, the one we were going to have, but didn’t because of me. I hoped it worked out._

_Alex_

“I’m sorry too, Alex.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, I wrote a fic where Alex actually did come back. It's called one last time and is in my works.


End file.
